


Kukkaseppeleitä

by jessepirpana



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana





	Kukkaseppeleitä

“Otatko vielä jotakin syömistä vai laitanko nämä pois?” Lehto kysyi Riitaojalta. Riitaoja pyöritteli sormiensa välissä nurmelta poimimaansa kukkaa. Hän mutusteli leipäänsä, rauhalliseen tahtiin, ja katsoi Lehtoa hymynkare huulillaan. 

“Ei minulla oo ennää nälkä”, Riitaoja sanoi hieman punastellen. Lehto nyökkäsi ja laittoi tavaroita takaisin kassiin. “Sinä voit syyä jos on nälkä.” 

“Ei mullekaan enää maistu,” Lehto sanoi ja istuutui suikulähteen reunalle. Iltapäivän aurinko helli mukavasti hänen kasvojaan. Lehto oli päättänyt järjestää Riitaojalle pienen yllätyksen, ja hän oli vienyt tämän piknikille läheiseen puistoon. He eivät olleet pitkään aikaan käyneet yhtään missään, sillä molemmilla oli kiire töidensä parissa. Viikonloppuisin he olivat kyllä yrittäneet lähteä kaupungille, mutta viikon väsymys aina painoi päälle, ja he päätyivätkin viettämään viikonloput kotona. Molemmillla oli kuitenkin alkanut kesäloma, ja he pystyivät viettämään paremmin aikaa yhdessä. Ehkä he jopa saattaisivat lähteä kauemmaskin reissuun kuin vain lähipuistoon piknikille. 

Riitaoja oli puhunut Lehdolle siitä, kuinka hän halusi päästä käymään Amsterdamissa tai Pariisissa. Riitaojan mielestä niissä kaupungeissa oli “tunnelmaa” ja ne ovat “täynnä rakkautta.” Eli täydellisiä kaupunkeja pariskunnille, Lehto oli todennut. Amsterdam sopi ehkä Riitaojalle paremmin, sillä siellä oli paljon kukkia. Tai näin Lehto oli joidenkin kuvien perusteella olettanut. Lehto ei itse piitannut kaupunkilomista, vaan sen sijaan hän halusi vain viettää laatuaikaa Riitaojan kanssa. Erossa muista. Jossakin, missä olivat vain he kaksi. Eli toisin sanoen maaseudulla, kesämökissä järven rannalla. Riitaoja halusi nähdä maailmaa, koska hän oli varttunut maalla, Lehto taas halusi olla rauhassa, sillä hän oli kasvanut kaupungissa ja nähnyt sen, mitä maailma voi olla. Lehto halusi suojella Riitaojaa siltä pahalta maailmalta, mikä vilkkaissa kaupungeissa oli.

“Kiitos, että sie toit minut tänne”, Riitaoja hymyili ja pujotti kukan hiuksiinsa. “Täällä on kaunista… vaikka tämä puisto onkin keskellä kaupunkia..”

“Äläs nyt. Ilo oli minun puolellani.” Lehto ei yleensä puhunut näin pehmoisia, mutta Riitaoja oli saanut hänen kovan ulkokuorensa sulamaan. Määttä ja Rahikainenkin olivat sanoneet Lehdon muuttuneen. Lehto yleensä vain tuhati entiseen tapaansa ja sanoi olevansa edelleen se sama mies, johon he olivat joskus tutustuneet. Mutta Lehto kyllä tiesi olevansa väärässä. 

 

Riitaoja oli muuttanut häntä kiltimpään suuntaan. Riitaoja oli opettanut Lehdolle kaikkea kaunista luonnosta, kukista ja eläimistä. Lehto oli vähitellen alkanut tajuamaan sen, ettei maailma ollutkaan niin kylmä ja ikävä paikka, vaikka hän oli koko elämänsä niin kuvitellut. 

Riitaoja oli kerran näyttänyt eräässä lammessa uivaa sorsaperhettä, ja Lehto oli sulanut täysin. Riitaoja ihasteli pieniä poikasia ja sitä, kuinka paljon eläinvanhemmat välittivät poikasistan. Lehto oli vain nyökytellyt puheille. Olihan se nyt kaunis hetki.

Samana iltana Lehto oli tunnustanut Riitaojalle, että hänkin haluaisi joskus perheen. Ei Lehto varmasti mikään paras isä ollut, mutta Riitaoja tulisi opettamaan häntä siinäkin. 

“Ehkä on vielä liian aikasta puhuo semmosista..” Riitaoja oli punastellut. “Mutta ehkä sitten joskus.” Lehto hymyili ja suukotti Riitaojaa. Ehkä sitten joskus. Sitten kun he olisivat siihen valmiita.

 

Riitaoja nousi nurmelta istumaan Lehdon viereen ja painautui tätä vasten. Lehto suukotti Riitaojan otsaa.

“Oot sie niin suloinen... “ Lehto kuiskasi. Riitaoja naurahti hieman ja punastui entisestään. Lehdon äänestä kuuli sen, kuinka paljon hän tuosta ujosta miehenalusta välitti. Hän ei antaisi koskaan kenenkään satuttaa Riitaojaa. Ja jos Riitaojaa sattuisi jokin, satuttaja saisi kärsiä ja paljon. Riitaoja ei pitänyt siitä, kuinka Lehto aina uhkaili väkivallalla, jos hänelle oli jotakin sattunut. Riitaojan mielestä väkivalta ei ollut koskaan ratkaisu, ja hän selvitti asiat mielummin puhumalla. Hän oli koettanut tätä Lehdollekin opettaa, mutta mihin se koira karvoistansa pääsisi. 

“Ite oot suloinen. Järjestit meille tämmöstä pientä kivvaa arjen keskelle…” Riitaoja hymyili. “Tämä oli ihana yllätys.”

“Olisi minulla vielä toinenkin yllätys jäljellä,” Lehto sanoi. Riitaoja käännähti hieman, jotta sai katsekontaktin mieheen. Hän katsoi Lehtoa kysyvällä ilmeellä. Lehto hymyili ja nosti eväskassin syliinsä. Lehto kaivoi sieltä kukkaseppeleen ja Riitaoja henkäisi hämmästyksestä. 

“Ootko sinä ite tuon tehny?” Riitaoja kysyi haltioituneena. Lehdolle hän oli opettanut yhtä ja toista, muttei koskaan seppeleiden tekoa. Hän ei edes tiennyt, että Lehto osasi tehdä seppeleitä.

“Olen olen..” Lehto sanoi ja katsoi Riitaojaa suoraan silmiin. “Minä tiedän, että tämä on hieman erikoista, että minä tällä tavalla sinulle teen seppeleitä ja järjestän piknikin ja muuta..” Lehto keskeytti puheensa tarkkaillakseen Riitaojan ilmettä.

“Jatka vuan..” Riitaojaa jännitti hieman. Erikoista tämä todella oli.

“Minä tiiän että sinä pidät seppeleistä sekä kukista ylipäänsä, joten minä nyt halusin tehä sulle tämmösen.” Lehto hypisteli seppelettä käsissään. “Mutta tähän liittyy vielä yksi juttu…” Riitaoja oli haljeta jännityksestä. Mitä Lehto oli hänen päänmenokseen keksinyt? Lehto kääntyi paremmin Riitaojaan päin ja katsoi suoraan tuon vihreisiin silmiin.

“Risto Olavi Riitaoja. Tulisitko minun miehekseni?” Lehto sanoi arasti. Hän ei koskaan ollut kuvitellut, että joskus tulisi kosimaan ketään. Riitaojaa hän rakasti, ja hänet Lehto halusi vierelleen. 

Riitaoja henkäisi ja oli vähällä purskahtaa itkuun. Hän nyökytti päätään ja vetäisi Lehdon suudelmaan. “Tietysti minä tuun…” Riitaoja alkoi itkeä. Lehto rutisti miestä itseään vasten, mutta nopeasti vetäytyi irti. Hän kohotti katseensa ja painoi seppeleen Riitaojan päähän hellästi. Yksinäinen kyynel vierähti Lehdon poskelle, mutta Riitaoja pyyhkäisi sen pois. 

“Olet kaunis… Nuo kukat sopivat sinulle hyvin..” Lehto sanoi. Riitaoja suuteli miestä uudelleen. “En kerennyt hankkimaan sinulle sormusta, joten päätin improvisoida.” Lehto hymyili. Ei sormuksilla niin väliä ollut, ehtisi ne myöhemminkin hommata. Sitä paitsi, olihan kukkaseppelekin ihan toimiva ratkaisu. Ainakin tiesi, että se tulisi sopimaan Riitaojan päähän, eikä se olisi liian pieni.    
“Miulle riittää tää kukkaseppele. Pääasia on vuan että pääsen viettämmään loppuelämän siun kanssa.” Riitaoja hymyili ja kuivasi kyyneliään. “Ja nämä kukat on todella kauniita”, Riitaoja lisäsi. Lehto nauroi hieman ja veti Riitaojan halaukseen.

“Kiva, että pidät niistä. En kehdannut suoraan kysyä, että mistä kukista pidät.” Riitaoja naurahti, sillä ei sen väliä ollut. Hänelle kävi kukat kuin kukat.

“Tietysti minä piän.. Ei näistä voi olla pitämättä.” Riitaoja suukotti Lehtoa. Häntä itketti vieläkin vähän, mutta päätti säästää kyyneleensä hääpäivään asti.


End file.
